A Vacationer's Delight
by DemonWolf37
Summary: Alfred takes his yearly vacation to his private beach in Florida to go sailing, surfing, and sunbathing. However when his ship gets caught in a storm he discovers something unexpected. USUK. AmericaXMerman!England. Lemon. Sex... duh.
1. Chapter 1

((This is my first lemon, so if I mess up please correct me and I'll fix it as quickly as I can. Neither of them are countries, so yeah. And also, I appologize, but I'm more of a descriptive writer than a romance or whatever writer, so I'm sorry about the first chapter being so long, but I really wanted to capture various feelings and scenes... Like the desperation of Alfred during the storm. So erm, sorry and... enjoy I guess... ))

((Also, for some reason I was listening to Russia's White Flame while writing this, so if you want to listen to it while you read the storm scene it might convey something better... IDK))

((Also, sorry there's nothing juicy in the first chapter, but it's a lemon, not a smut, so all that is supposed to come later, right?))

Alfred stared intently out the window of the airplane. It was by no means his first flight, nor would it be his last, but the sight of the magnificent blue sky always seemed to draw his full attention. Alfred F. Jones was the president of a major advertisement company, American Sky. While he didn't found the company, he had been working there for years and happened to be a close friend of the founder, Frederick W. When he passed away just three years ago, Alfred became the new president, as wished by Frederick.

Alfred's parents and younger brother had been happy for him. And although Alfred was glad of his new position, he also felt sick somehow, like he shouldn't be in the position he was now in. Alfred was an expert salesman, he always seemed to have this natural ability to convince other people to do what he wanted and make them want it themselves- but he was no good as a businessman.

Alfred was only 19, considered far too young by many of his coworkers to be running a major company. But he nonetheless made do. He managed to keep the company afloat financially, and he even worked out a few sweet deals with some other companies. But it was all mediocre work. There were dozens of people who were much more qualified for the position than he was. But he kept the position out of respect for Frederick.

Alfred was more than happy to take his yearly vacation in Florida at his beach house that he leased every year around this time. No one else ever seemed to rent out the space as neither the house nor the beach were particularly nice. The house was just a simple 2-room space with a bedroom and bathroom. The structure was fairly old and in need of various repairs, but Alfred got a discount every year if he didn't mention it to the state. The beach was covered in hundreds of large black rocks and there weren't any good sandy places to play or relax on.

But for Alfred, it wasn't about the house, or the sand, or even the weather. It was about _escape._ Escape from his job, the city, the noise. Everything. Some days back in his New York apartment, he would just lay silently staring up at the ceiling- pretending that he was on a raft, staring up at the bright blue sky...

It was this same blue sky that Alfred stared at now, through the window of the airplane. It was the same sky he could see through his apartment window on a clear day. It was the exact same sky. But it just felt _different..._

Alfred yawned quietly as he stared out the plane window. He was tired but he just couldn't pull his eyes away from the blue sky long enough for sleep to find him. He knew that this decision would probably come back to bite him in the butt later, but for the moment he was content.

When the plane finally landed Alfred groggily gathered his suitcase and headed immediately for the docks. He walked out onto the farthest pier to the right to meet up with an old acquaintance of his. The man was quite a few years older than Alfred was and had dark tan skin. He had been a friend of Alfred's father and was looking after something of Alfred's. It was a boat. A small sailboat with little ropes and buoys tied around the edge in case you ever fell overboard.

This had been Alfred's father's boat, before he died. He and Alfred used to go out onto the water nearly every day, playing pirate and looking for sharks or dolphins. The friend of his father had agreed to look after it while Alfred was living in New York, and handed it over to Alfred whenever he came down to visit.

"Alfred, it's good to see you! You're here early; I thought I wasn't expecting you until noon!"

"It's good to see you too, George. My plane came in early; the weather is nicer than they expected. I think I'll even go sailing a bit before I head over to the house."

"I'd be careful. People are saying that there's a storm coming soon."

"Oh, really? It looks so nice out. Well I suppose that's what you'd call the 'calm before the storm', right?" Alfred said laughing.

"Well you'd know better than I would. You know I was never really one for sailing and such, so I never figured out all those weather tricks."

"I'll admit, I never really learned them either." The two chucked for a moment before returning to their conversation, "I do think I'll go out there for a while though, not too long I don't think."

"Just be careful, Alfred."

"I will. Thanks, George!" And with that, Alfred was on the sea.

The young blonde rested on the deck of the small sailboat staring at the rippling waves below him. The boat was traveling at a slow speed and required little if any attention from Alfred. He simply let the waves bob the small ship lightly as he enjoyed the first day of his vacation.

"Sailing is like flying through the sky of the sea," Alfred quoted his father. When he was younger, Alfred had wanted to be a pilot. Flying through the sky, free as a bird, it seemed like paradise. Sailing was a close second. It lacked the absolute freedom that Alfred felt the sky should hold, but it was certainly more free than land.

The wind rocked the boat a bit more and Alfred looked up to see a storm cloud approaching. So George was right after all. He stood and began making preparations to return to land before the storm got to close. He was just about to turn the boat around when he heard a splashing a fair distance away from the boat. He unconsciously looked over to see what it was. When his eyes revealed nothing out of the ordinary he looked back at the storm. '_That's getting closer a lot faster than I thought it would...' _Alfred thought. He wasn't even sure if he would make it out of there before the winds really took control over his boat.

Alfred was quite a few miles out to sea. It was probably farther than he should have gone considering that he was planning on being back at the house at two. The wind whipped at the boat's sail again, causing it to tilt a bit. Alfred started working on the sails, struggling to take them down before the real winds came.

The waves were starting to become violent as well, rocking the boat and splashing white froth onto the sides of the boat. The ship's sides weren't especially tall, but the deck was slanted so that most of the water would simply run back into the sea. And the small cabin was sealed off so that the water wouldn't get in and soak the people, or in this case, Alfred's luggage.

Alfred heard the splashing noise again, this time a bit closer and a lot louder. But Alfred was too busy taking down the sails to pay attention to some random splashing in the distance. Another gust of wind hit the sails and Alfred was flung to the side, only just managing to stay on the boat. _He had to get that sail down._

Alfred worked quickly, quietly whispering "Come on, come on!" as the mechanism slowly lowered the sail. The splashes grew even closer to the boat and became more and more frequent, the sound barely distracting Alfred from his work. He looked over from time to time to time to see if he could locate the source of the sound- hoping that maybe it was a dolphin or something cool like that- but all he could see was the blue-black waves and the white froth of the salt water.

A sudden scraping came from the side of the boat causing Alfred to look over again. He didn't see anything, but he could definitely hear something scratching the side of the boat. _Click._ The main sail was down. Alfred didn't have time to look over the side of the boat where a moment ago he could hear the noises coming from. Besides, it was completely silent now besides a quiet _thud_ now and then.

Alfred started working to undo the jib. By now the waves were consistently large enough to violently jerk the boat back and forth. Alfred had to cling to the small metal mast just to stay onboard. He paused as something caught his eye. It was a wave. It was a _huge_ wave. _'Shit,' _Alfred thought as rushed over to the tiller- the steering mechanism in the back of the boat- to turn the boat to face the wave. Alfred didn't feel like letting the boat roll and potentially drowning him- which if it did roll, in this storm he most likely would drown.

Alfred tugged on the tiller as hard as he could, somehow managing to make the boat turn a bit. He kept it firmly in place as the boat slowly turned to face the wave. Finally the small sailboat was facing the enormous wave. Alfred crawled over to the mast to get a better look at his enemy. It was certainly a large wave... Alfred quickly finished lowering the jib before the wave hit.

The massive wave struck the boat forcing it upward quickly. Alfred's feet left the deck and the blonde struggled to cling onto something. The wave vanished beneath the boat and the ship came down hard on the water again. Alfred was flung over the side of his ship. Just before he landed with a loud splash in the roaring waters, Alfred heard a large crack that sounded a bit like bones breaking- or at the very least dislocating- and a screech.

He struggled back to the violent surface of the water. His limbs desperately flailed trying to find the boat again. His hand brushed something that felt... vaguely like the side of a boat, but the waves dragged Alfred back again and he once again struggled to reach the ropes on the side of the boat.

Alfred struggled again to reach the boat. He kicked his legs violently, reaching out for the boat which should be right... There! He reached up and grabbed the rope. He coughed up some of the salt water he had swallowed and relaxed for a moment on the side of the boat. His muscles were strained and sore. He felt like he could fall asleep and drift into the ocean at any time.

With his left hand, Alfred wiped his soaking blonde hair from his eyes. He struggled to keep his eyes open, the ocean spraying salt water into his already burning eyes was unbearable. He took a quick look at the boat to see the best way to climb up, closed his eyes, and hoisted himself halfway up.

Alfred felt a slight tug at his soaking jeans- something he probably should have changed out of- pulling him back down a bit. Something was tugging at him... something that felt like a hand. If there was someone else out here, they must be more half-drowned than Alfred was. He opened his eyes to see a blond boy helplessly clinging to the side of the boat and- yes- tugging at his jeans. Alfred was momentarily mesmerized by the fellow blonde's deep forest green eyes- so out of place in this treacherous blue sea.

Alfred reached out to take the blond boy's hand. The blond hesitated before grabbing Alfred's hand firmly. Alfred closed his eyes again and hoisted both himself and the blond boy into the boat. His hands quickly found the mast and clung to it like a lifeline. Alfred quickly guided the blonde's hands to the mast as well, their fingers tightly clasped around each other's in the panic of their situation.

The waves continued to rock the boat roughly, but with the lack of sails, the intensity seemed to have died down. Alfred wiped his face off with the hand that wasn't clinging to the boy's hand to get another look at him.

The blond didn't look a year or two older than Alfred was. His face was well-sculpted and strangely feminine. His green eyes were firmly shut and there was a slight red to his cheeks. His short blonde hair- while plastered to his face- seemed a bit messy.

All in all, he was pretty cute.

Alfred blushed suddenly, _'What am I doing? Thinking that he could be cute, what's wrong with me?' _ The waves started to die down little by little as Alfred's eyes wandered from the boy's cute face to his bare chest- funny how he hadn't noticed that earlier... then again, he was nearly drowning at the time.

The waves had finally returned to their almost non-existent state in the open ocean. The storm had finally died down. The blond opened his eyes to find Alfred staring at his body. He tried to shove Alfred's face in the other direction or in some way block his view, but Alfred had already seen.

The boy had a tail.

A green fish tail.

This boy was a merman...


	2. Chapter 2

The two stared at each other awkwardly- neither of them knowing quite how to react. Alfred stared closely at the merman's tail. It was a medium green- just a few shades lighter than the merman's forest green eyes. There was a long fin running along the top starting at the base of his spine- or at least where the base of the spine _would _beon a_ human_- and there were two littler fins at about the hip... 'Do mermen have hips?' Alfred thought.

"A-are you a m-merman?" Alfred asked, obviously still dazed

"Are you an idiot?" the merman replied cautiously. He had an English accent, which caught Alfred off guard.

"Are you British?"

"Are you going to stop asking stupid questions?"

"N- Hang on, how is that a stupid question?" Alfred asked.

"I-I'm a merman, how could I possibly be British? You twit!" The blond merman replied. Alfred couldn't help but snicker a little at his obviously British accent. "What?"

"Oh, it's nothing," Alfred said, snickering even louder now

"I don't have to take this from you, you brat!"

"You can leave at any time," Alfred said. He wished that he wouldn't; he wished that he would stay for a bit longer- maybe just to prove that Alfred wasn't going insane after all

"N-no, I can't..."

"Huh? Why can't you?"

"It's none of your business why!"

"Well you _are_ on my boat," Alfred said as he stood up, "And in a little bit I'll be heading back to the shore-"

"No wait!" the merman grabbed Alfred's legs as he stood up. "D-don't do that..."

Alfred's cheeks felt warm as the merman desperately clung to his legs. _'He's so cute...'_Alfred thought Alfred's mind snapped back to what was going on. He bent down to pull the young merman off of his legs.

"Here, let go." He tried pushing him off but he wouldn't budge. He reached over and pushed lightly on his tail. He jerked his hand back immediately as the merman cried out in pain.

"You hurt yourself?" Alfred said suddenly realizing what that loud thump and crack had been when the ship hit the huge wave.

"S-shut up..."

"What were you doing on the surface in the middle of that storm anyway?"

"Bloody hell... It's none of your bloody business! Now stop asking me stupid questions, you git!" the merman shouted angrily. Alfred snickered a little before reaching down and gently prying the merman's fingers from his leg.

"May I at least know your name?" Alfred asked.

"A-Arthur..." he said as he let go of Alfred's legs. Alfred smiled and walked over to the mast of the ship. "W-where are you going?"

"I'm putting the sails up. We're going back to my house."

"W-whaaa?" Arthur's face went a bit red at the possible implications of that, "W-what for?"

"I don't have any medical supplies on board- nothing more than a bandage or two. I'm guessing that you'll need to be treated. I have some stuff at the house that should work." Alfred raised the sails again and soon they were off. Alfred steered the boat in the direction of his vacation home while occasionally stealing glances at Arthur who lay pouting on the deck of the boat.

After a long ride, the two of them could finally see land and Alfred's house. Arthur seemed a bit uncomfortable, probably concerned about being this close to the land. Alfred pulled the boat close to the old dock and quickly looped the boat to it. He jumped off the boat and looked back at Arthur.

"Stay here."

"Like I have a bloody choice," Arthur murmured. Alfred kept looking at Arthur for a moment- almost expecting him to disappear the moment he turned his back- and then ran quickly into the house to fetch some supplies.

_'Let's see here... ice pack, gauze, bandages, painkillers, splints, blanket, water,' _Alfred named off random things he might need as he rushed to gather them from the house. He didn't know what exactly he'd need, so he just grabbed everything. He ran back outside, finding Arthur still lying on his stomach on the deck of the boat. He dropped his assortment of supplies onto the boat.

Alfred knelt down next to Arthur to examine him, although he really didn't know what he was looking for. He really didn't know anything about mermaid/merman physiology.

"Um, is this all spine or..." Alfred gestured to Arthur's tail. Arthur just nodded. "Do you think you broke it or just, like, sprained it or something?"

"How should I know?"

"You know, I really don't know what I'm doing."

"You dragged me all the way out here and you don't even know what to do?!" Arthur snapped.

"Well how am I supposed to know? I took a basic medicine class but it didn't cover how to treat an injured merman that was clinging to your boat while you were sailing in a storm!"

Arthur flicked his tail unhappily.

"Let me just take a look-" Alfred's face went red as he reached to lay his hands on the blond merman's tail. _'Yeesh, what am I getting so flustered for? It's not like this is some perverted fanfiction on the internet...' _Alfred rested his hands on Arthur's tail. The latter didn't seem to express any sort of discomfort or pain, so he continued to press his hands lightly into the strange rubbery flesh- searching for the injury. Alfred's face continued to grow in redness as he slid his hands down Arthur's tail. _'Damn it, why am I getting so flustered over this? I don't even think mermen have... things like that...' _Alfred's hands stopped when Arthur sucked in a sharp breath.

"Is this where it hurts?" Alfred asked. Arthur nodded- obviously in pain. Alfred reached for one of the bottles of painkillers he had grabbed and handed it to Arthur. "Swallow two of them." Alfred really hoped that they would work on mermen and that he hadn't just poisoned Arthur. Despite Alfred's silent worries, Arthur swallowed the pills obediently.

Alfred wrapped the end of Arthur's tail in a splint and some gauze and gently applied the ice pack to it. He didn't really know if he was doing any good or not, but he hoped he had at least made it a little better.

"Are the painkillers working?" Alfred said pointing to the bottle.

"I think so... Erm, th-than- hyaaah!?" Arthur cried out as Alfred suddenly picked him up and carried him bridal style off the boat. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"You should rest at the house while you're recovering." Alfred said cheerfully.

"LIKE BLOODY HELL I WILL! RELEASE ME THIS INSTANT!" Arthur pounded on Alfred's chest, trying to get him to put him back. Alfred chuckled as he carried the helpless blond through the door to the house.

"You won't grow legs if I keep you out of the water too long, right?" Alfred asked

"Why the hell would I do that?" Arthur asked pouting, having given up on his struggle.

"Just a thought." Alfred set Arthur down on the couch in the main room of the house. Arthur looked up at his 'captor,' tears swelling in his eyes. Alfred knelt down and wiped the salty tears from the blonde's eyes. _'Damn, he's adorable. I really might fall for him...'_


	3. Chapter 3

"You know you can't keep me here forever," Arthur said, looking into the younger blonds sky blue eyes.

"I know," Alfred replied, "I don't intend to. I just think you should rest here while you're still healing. I don't even think you could swim with your tail the way it is."

"You-!" Arthur started- he never finished his thought.

"Besides, it's really no problem if you stay here. No one ever comes out here; it's a few miles out of the way of any major towns or cities, and no one has any reason to come here anyway." Alfred sat down next to Arthur- or more specifically between his tail and the edge of the couch. "Unless you really do mind..." Alfred looked at Arthur with pouting puppy dog eyes- ready to cry on command if necessary.

"Wanker..." Arthur said defeated.

"Yay!" Alfred rolled down next to Arthur and wrapped his arms around him tightly.

"O-oi!" the latter shouted out in surprise.

"I promise I'll look after you, okay?" Alfred said to the blushing merman. Alfred blushed a little too, but didn't recoil from the feeling like he did before. Instead he leaned forward- his lips hovering a few inches from Arthur's forehead.

There was a knock at the door. The two boys looked up towards the sound.

"I thought you said no one ever came out here," Arthur said his face still red from a moment ago.

"T-they don't..." Alfred said. The person knocked on the door again. Alfred quickly stood up and picked Arthur up again in his arms.

"Hey!"

"Shhh, I'll put you in the bedroom for now. Just keep quiet, okay?" Alfred whispered. Arthur nodded, his blush expanding slightly. After Alfred had placed Arthur gently on the bed and closed the door, he went to answer the door.

"Alfred! Thank God you're alright!" It was George.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, the storm. Yeah I'm alright."

"You're soaking wet!" George said.

"Huh? Oh..." Alfred played with a strand of soaking wet hair and looked down at his soaked tee and jeans. "Yeah, I fell in- but I'm alright!" Alfred added in after seeing George's worried face.

"God, Alfred, you look terrible. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Positive. I just need to change into some fresh clothes and a quick shower and I'll be fine."

"Oh, okay..." George didn't seem completely convinced, but he dropped the subject anyway. "So I- uh, brought over some orange juice cake. I thought you might want some."

"Oh, cool! Thanks, George." Alfred said, accepting the small cake. The two stared at each other awkwardly for a moment- George expecting Alfred to let him in, and the latter having no intention to do so.

"So... uh, I guess I'll let you take your shower and get to bed or whatever."

"Yeah. Thanks for the cake George!"

"No problem." And with that, George finally left. Alfred set the cake down on the counter and went in to check on Arthur. He was just sitting on the bed looking rather bored.

"Sorry about that. It was one of my dad's old friends. He was just checking to make sure I was alright." Alfred explained. Arthur didn't say anything. "So it's getting kind of late... Um, will you be alright sleeping in here?"

"Yeah, sure." Arthur said curtly. Alfred got the feeling that Arthur was mad at him, although he could imagine why- well, besides the whole sort-of-kidnapping thing.

"Well, I'm going to go take a shower... So, I'll be back in like twenty minutes- unless of course you want me to sleep on the couch..." Alfred added in, realizing that he had just suggested they share the bed.

"Sleep wherever you want, wanker."

Alfred awkwardly left the room and started getting ready for his shower. He ran back out to the boat to fetch his luggage from the cabin. He found that he hadn't quite shut the door completely and the floor was a bit wet, but his luggage was more or less unharmed.

He brought his bag into the house and pulled out a t-shirt and some pajama bottoms and set them out on the toilet while he let the water warm up a tad bit. He also pulled out his shampoo, conditioner, and body wash. ((For anyone curious, it's citrus-scented, the same kind I use because apart from "alpine" I don't know what scents of men's shampoo there are…))

Alfred quickly slipped out of his salt-water-soaked clothing and into the warm spray of the shower. Some salt in his hair mixed with the water from the shower and drizzled on to his face and eyes. He quickly scrubbed most of the salt out of his hair before working to get the gritty feeling off of his skin.

He tried to focus on what he was doing instead of the fact that once he was done in the shower, he'd be sharing a bed with another boy. He hoped that Arthur would be asleep by the time he got out. Did mermen sleep? Fish didn't sleep. Sharks didn't sleep. But he guessed that Arthur was more dolphin-like rather than fish-like. So Arthur should sleep, right? And he didn't say anything when Alfred mentioned sleep to him- although he wasn't saying much at all at the time... Was Arthur mad at him?

Alfred shook the thoughts from his head. He was getting distracted again. He turned off the water and stepped out of the shower and nearly slipped on the tile floor. _'I'll have to remember to put a towel down later,' _he thought. He quickly dried off his hair and body before getting dressed in his night clothes. He stepped into the bedroom.

"Arthur, are you asleep?" he whispered.

"No," Arthur grumbled. Alfred awkwardly climbed into the bed next to Arthur. He apologized when his foot accidentally touched Arthur's tail. Luckily both of their blushes were concealed in the dark of the room.

As Alfred's eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room he turned to look over at Arthur, who was facing the other way. He didn't say anything, just stared at Arthur's figure, tucked neatly under the covers. _'He must crawled under them while I was in the shower...' _

Alfred stared at Arthur's hair. It had dried in the funniest way, with bits of hair sticking up here and there. It was adorable. And Alfred wouldn't have it any other way.

Alfred snored rather loudly, it appeared... Arthur looked back over at the sleeping Human. He had fallen asleep quite quickly- probably tired from his earlier ordeal- and was probably content to be able to collapse on the soft bed.

Arthur- on the other hand- was not content. He was annoyed. Annoyed that that friend-of-Alfred's-father had ruined the mood earlier. Annoyed that this bed was far too squishy for Arthur to get used to. Annoyed that Alfred was snoring- completely oblivious to Arthur's feelings.

Arthur rolled off of his stomach and instead placed his weight on the area between his right fin and dorsal fin so that he could easily look at the human. He hadn't dried his hair properly and it looked rather strange. It probably looked similar to his own hair... Alfred's face looked peaceful- despite his loud snoring- completely unaware of the merman's glare.

Arthur's eyes drifted down Alfred's figure laying beneath the covers, taking in the broadness of his shoulders, the slight curve of his hips, and finally his toes peeking out from the covers. Arthur stared at the foreign objects. He looked back at Alfred's face before making his move.

Arthur brought his face closer to the little toes- climbing out of the covers and sticking his tail dangerously close to Alfred's face. Arthur peeked back at Alfred before continuing to study his feet. He curled the blanket back ever so slightly, so that he could see all of the stubby toes.

They vaguely resembled fingers- the big one at the end was like a distorted thumb, and the rest of them were like short versions of fingers... Arthur poked at the "index" toe, forcing it to bend a little. He played with the others a bit before growing bored. Should he move on to Alfred's legs? He checked that Alfred was still asleep before rolling the covers back some more.

_'__Damn it, he's wearing trousers...' _Arthur thought. After some debate- and a bit of self-loathing- Arthur gave up on the idea. He turned himself around and crawled under the covers again facing the right way, closed his eyes, and tried once more to sleep.

It only took Arthur a moment to realize how quiet it had been the past minute or so. He opened his eyes to see if the lack of snoring signaled that Alfred had woken up. Alfred's eyes were closed, but he was clearly holding back a smile. Arthur picked up a pillow and smacked him hard with it.

"Wanker!" He said before turning the other way to sleep.

Alfred just smiled, thinking about how cute Arthur was when he got flustered. It had only been a few seconds and he already missed the cute look on his face. He'd just have to make Arthur get all flustered more often...

((I just wanted to point out that while I was writing the scene after Alfred was talking with George, I kept writing Arthur as getting upset although I couldn't quite figure out why I kept getting that impression. Then I realized. Proof that the characters have a certain level of control over the story even without the writer realizing! XD ))


	4. Chapter 4

((Sorry for the long wait! I actually had this done a long time ago, but my internet cut out so I couldn't post it! I'm almost done with the next chapter, I just have a bit of editing to do first...))

Alfred woke up with his arms splayed out over the bed like he did every morning. He didn't open his eyes yet, but he groaned and covered his face in his quilt as the bright light from outside tickled at his eyelids- begging to be let in. Eventually he rolled over, knocking his hands onto something squishy.

Alfred's memories groggily returned to him as he opened his eyes to stare at the merman who was lying on his side. Arthur was fast asleep, his cheek pressed into the pillow and a portion of the blankets wrapped in his arms.

Alfred removed his hand from Arthur's tail, but placed it on his body again, this time at the point where his tail connected to the rest of his body. Alfred rubbed his thumb in a zigzag pattern, comparing the two textures of skin.

Arthur's tail was definitely more dolphin-like than fish-like, and now that he had time to examine it more closely, he could see how even the fins closely resembled that of a dolphin. He'd have to look up dolphin physiology later... see how exactly they would...

Alfred snapped the perverted thought from his mind. Although, he _was_ curious. He instead decided to look up how to mend broken bones. After scrolling past several articles saying to immediately take the person to the hospital, he found that he had more or less done the right thing. He'd have to adjust the splint he had made a bit, but other than that it was perfect.

Alfred was a little bit more excited than he'd care to admit to get to touch Arthur again. In a moment of selfishness and lack of self-will Alfred looked up dolphin physiology. Although he didn't get to anything good before Arthur started to stir and the laptop was shut quickly in Alfred's panic.

"Morning, Arthur!" Alfred said quickly.

"Good morning..." Arthur said slowly while rubbing his eyes. He didn't seem to notice Alfred's previous panic.

"So are you hungry?" Alfred asked, recovering from his panicked state.

"I suppose."

"Um, what do you eat?" Alfred asked.

"Anything is fine," Arthur said either misunderstanding or completely ignoring the question.

"So if I gave you orange juice cake while I went grocery shopping, that'd be okay?"

"Like I said, 'anything is fine',"

"Do you want me to pick up anything specific for you at the store?" Alfred asked after retrieving the cake.

"Hmmm... Maybe some sardines... and tea," Arthur said after giving it some thought

"Sardines and tea?" Alfred said skeptically.

"Yes! Bloody sardines and tea!" Arthur flicked his tail in annoyance. Alfred would have to remember to fix the splint when he got back.

After picking up the tea and sardines, Alfred pondered what he should get for himself. This shopping trip was most of his vacation food, so he had to pick carefully. He picked out four different kinds of cereal and got a jumbo box of each, and a gallon of milk to go with them. He bought some pre-made sandwiches, two or three canned soups, three boxes of cup ramen, hotdogs, and burger buns. Then he picked up enough box dinner meals to last him his entire vacation. Lastly he bought five containers of multi-flavored ice cream, four bags of chips, and 5 boxes of soda.

((As an American, I can confirm that apart from the 5 things of ice cream and nothing but cereal for breakfast, this is pretty much how we shop. Although I think soda is gross... But my mom drinks 2-4 cans a day. Also, I usually skip breakfast because I wake up at like 2 in the afternoon, so I usually just start with ramen for lunch... Also, my family usually buys 4-5 gallons of milk per week as opposed to just one. We like milk.))

As he was checking out, Alfred saw a nifty light saber pen (that he would never use and would break within a week) and bought it on impulse. He also bought four candy bars that wouldn't survive the car ride home.

((Ah, Americans and impulse buying... Wait, I did that just yesterday... But the candy was so worth it XD And besides, stores in America are specifically designed to make you want to buy stuff you don't need or will ever use...))

Alfred finally made it back to the house and carried the grocery bags in. He threw away the candy wrappers before getting the next load of bags. He put everything away before making Arthur a cup of tea and pulling a few sardines out of their container.

"Arthur?" he asked as he opened the door.

"What took you so long?" Arthur asked looking bored and annoyed.

"I told you, the nearest town is a ways away. Anyway, I need to fix your splint, so drink you tea or whatever while I work on it." Alfred set the tea and sardines on a bedside table as he went to fix the splint.

Alfred had just started undoing the splint when Arthur suddenly jerked and spit out his tea.

"What is it? Did I hurt you?"

"No. It's the tea!"

"What about it?"

"It's sweet!"

"It's sweet tea."

"No, this is sugar water."

"Ugh, fine, I'll make you a new cup once I'm done." Alfred said. Arthur gave him a look. Alfred sighed. "Fine, I'll make it now." He got up, took the glass from Arthur, and went to make him a new one.

"How's that?" Alfred said, handing the fresh cup to Arthur.

"Better."

Alfred continued working on the splint, before closing it up again tighter. It was skin tight, but not so tight that it would cut off circulation. He patted it lightly.

"There, how's that feel?"

"Fine," Arthur said, finishing the last of his tea.

"Good. So, uh, you'll probably have to stay here for 6 weeks until that's healed."

"That long?"

"That's what the website said anyway. I'm on vacation for two and a half months, so it's not a problem."

"Vacation?"

"Yeah, I actually live up in New York. I'm just on vacation from my work for a while."

"Oh..." Arthur mumbled. _'So you can't stay here then...'_ "So what do you do? For work, I mean."

"I run an advertisement company. A friend of mine used to run it, but he passed away and he made me the new head. What about you? Do mermen have jobs?"

"Oh, yeah. I work at a shellfish trading business."

"Really?"

"No, of course not. What do you think I am, a sea otter?" Alfred didn't respond to that. Arthur sighed. "It's not like it is here. People don't usually have 'jobs'. It's just if you owe someone a favor then you do it. There's this one boy near where I live who keeps trying to do things for me because he wants a favor. But he keeps getting into trouble and he owes me more favors than anyone else!"

"What favor does he want?" Alfred asked. Arthur sighed.

"He wants me to take him to England, on land."

"Wait, is that where you live?"

"Off the coast of, yes."

Alfred smiled, "So you _are _English!"

"I am not! I am not _from_ England, I'm from _near_ England. Those are two entirely different things!"

"Alright, alright fine. So what are you doing all the way over here anyway?"

"That's none of your bloody business."

Alfred laughed and stuck his tongue out at Arthur like a child. Arthur considered doing the same before deciding that he was too much of a gentleman to partake in such childish spite games.

"So back to this whole favors business," Alfred said after a while, "does that mean you owe me a favor?" he said gesturing to Arthur's tail.

"Wha-? I..." Arthur grumbled, "I suppose so..."

"I'll have to think about what I want then." Alfred smiled. Except Alfred already knew _exactly _what he wanted...

((For anyone who was wondering, the boy that Arthur mentioned would be none other than Peter Kirkland, AKA Sealand! Who very much does live off the coast of England.))


	5. Chapter 5

Deep into the night, while Arthur was sleeping peacefully, Alfred was pondering how to bring up the "favor" he had decided on. He wasn't just going to say, "Hey, how do mermen have sex? Because you owe me a favor and I really want to fuck you."

He would have to bring it up carefully or maybe just set the mood right and then remind him that he owes him a favor. Either way, he'd have to plan it out beforehand in rigorous detail.

This whole "favors" thing was kind of like granting a wish. He wondered if that was how that folklore had gotten started, someone helped out a mermaid, and they got a favor in return. And then over time "favor" turned into "wish." It was a curious thought.

Alfred looked over at the sleeping merman. He still hadn't looked up dolphin physiology, so he really didn't know what to expect if he did manage to *ahem* "sleep" with Arthur. Alfred was to worried he'd wake up Arthur to do any "late night research" on the topic, so he figured he'd just have to cross that bridge when he got to it- AKA "learn on the job."

It was also far too late for Alfred to be worrying about it, so he rolled back over and tried to sleep. It would be a few more hours, but Alfred did finally manage to fall asleep and dream perverted dreams about mermen.

Arthur mumbled quietly in boredom. He had been awake for hours, but Alfred still refused to wake up. He poked lightly at the human's cheek, hoping to awaken him. As long as Arthur was on land, he was more or less dependent on Alfred. When the sleeping human still refused to wake up, Arthur pushed him off the bed violently.

He peered over the edge of the bed to see Alfred slowly begin to stir and rub his eyes wearily. Finally the human's eyes opened to stare back into Arthur's sharp gaze.

"What the hell was that for?" Alfred finally asked.

"I'm hungry. And you wouldn't wake up." Arthur said in a condescending tone. Alfred laughed and pulled himself to his feet.

"Alright, alright. Shall we go to the living slash dining room then?" Alfred said, extending a hand and slightly mimicking Arthur's accent.

Arthur pouted a bit, but he eventually took Alfred's extended hand leading to the latter picking him up and carrying him off to the couch again.

"What do you want for breakfast, then? I've got four kinds of cereal, or I could go out and get some fresh eggs and make an omelet."

"Cereal is fine," Arthur decided. Alfred went to fetch the cereal boxes for Arthur to choose from. Arthur scoffed at the bright boxes containing probably 80% sugar and 20% anything actually substantial. Nonetheless, Arthur selected a cereal- "the one with the pirate"- and Alfred went to pour both of them a bowl. They shared the couch as they ate their breakfast.

"So what do you want to do today?" Alfred asked, "I haven't got anywhere to be, so we can hang out all day if you want."

"W-whatever you want to do is fine," Arthur said blushing, "Besides, I really don't know what we could do without me being seen anyway..."

"I could carry you, and we could go out exploring the coastline; we could go sailing; I could rent a movie and we could watch it here- there's loads of stuff we can do!" Alfred said. _'We could have some hot human on merman action...' _

"A movie?"

"Yeah. You know what? I think I'll rent 'The Little Mermaid,' see what you think of that."

"Why do I already have the feeling that I'm going to hate it?"

Alfred laughed. They watched it on the tiny TV in the living room and- surprise, surprise- Arthur hated it. Alfred just laughed as Arthur went on and on about every little detail of it from gullible Ariel to the crazy magic to the whole thing with the tridents. But he didn't say anything about a mermaid falling in love with a human and Alfred seemed quite relieved.

The credits started playing and Arthur's complaining peaked as they had to listen to every annoying song over again. He was so wrapped up in his rant that he didn't notice Alfred slowly becoming nervous as he planned his move.

Arthur wasn't at all expecting Alfred's sudden kiss to silence him completely. His lips pressed firmly into Arthur's in a warm touch. The cold returned to Arthur's skin as Alfred pulled away blushing.

"I think I'll take that favor now." Alfred said, the tent in his pants slowly becoming obvious to Arthur. The merman poked it teasingly with his finger, tracing the shape lightly.

"What, this?" he teased. Alfred looked away in an attempt to hide the growing red on his face, but Arthur wouldn't have it. He reached up and pulled the younger blonde closer to him by his shirt, laying him down beside him on the couch. He rubbed his fingers gently along the underside of Alfred's growing erection through his pants.

"Is this what you'd like me to take care of?" Arthur asked seductively. Alfred nodded. "Now ask me nicely. If you don't ask, then it doesn't count as a favor." Arthur grinned.

"Please... take care of..." Alfred turned his face away again in embarrassment.

"Take care of... this?" Arthur said, poking Alfred's cock playfully.

"Yes... please..."

"How? Like this?" Arthur lightly placed his mouth on the tip, still imprisoned by Alfred's pants.

"Yes... yes, please," Alfred nodded. A playful grin crossed Arthur's face as he began trailing his hands up Alfred's chest- under his shirt- running his thumbs roughly across his nipples. He brought his face back to Alfred's and pressed their lips together again, running his tongue along Alfred's lips. Alfred opened his mouth, but Arthur pulled away teasingly and began to take off Alfred's shirt. He trailed the fabric lightly across Alfred's chest before discarding the garment to the side.

Arthur gently ran his tongue along the young boy's neck- sucking on some of the more sensitive areas. His mouth slowly moved down his chest, his tongue circling his nipples like a shark circling its prey. Finally, his mouth closed around the tiny nub and began sucking vigorously on it.

Alfred made a noise somewhere between a moan and a grunt, but Arthur didn't slow himself. He ran his fingers over the now moistened nub as his mouth continued south. His tongue explored Alfred's bellybutton, enticing a low moan from the latter. Arthur continued to pull at the sensitive skin with his tongue, thoroughly enjoying Alfred's reaction.

Finally Arthur's mouth found its way back to Alfred's caged erection, which at this point was throbbing painfully and soaking Alfred's undergarments with precum. Arthur fiddled with it a bit, placing his mouth here and there, teasing Alfred to his limit. He ran his lips along Alfred's head, occasionally closing his mouth around it entirely- further soaking his clothing. He nipped down on the side causing Alfred to jolt and grunt loudly.

Arthur smiled and pulled his mouth away. He rubbed his hands roughly alongside Alfred's cock, his thumbs sometimes rubbing overtop the throbbing appendage. Each of Alfred's rapid breathes held a quiet moan and he shivered every time Arthur touched him.

Arthur ran his thumb across Alfred's concealed erection one last time before moving to remove his pants. He undid the button and slowly forced the zipper down with his ring finger, pressing against the bulge in Alfred's underwear at the same time. Arthur fully removed the jeans and poked the soaking undergarments playfully.

Alfred let out a gasp and a sigh of relief as Arthur slowly pulled the last shred of clothing and Alfred's erection was finally released. The throbbing member desperately called out for attention, yet Arthur still continued to taunt and tease Alfred. He trailed his fingers along where Alfred's legs connected to his body, teasingly pressing into the sensitive skin. He spent a fair amount of time pulling at and taunting Alfred's legs, zigzagging his fingers along the inside of them.

Finally he brought his hands back up and lay them for the first time on Alfred's naked member. His touch was light as he brought his fingers over it- barely touching the sensitive skin. Alfred moaned and clenched his hands into fists. Arthur finally pressed his hands into the younger one's erection, rubbing his thumbs along its shaft sensually.

He moved his hands up and down, slowly pumping. Alfred's moans were more constant now, his hips bucking up in rhythm with Arthur's hands. Arthur steadied the younger one's hips as he brought his mouth to his member. Arthur's tongue rolled over the base of his shaft, delighting in the texture of Alfred's most sensitive skin. He slowly brought his mouth up the shaft, sucking along the way.

He rolled his tongue back and forth over the tip, pressing his tongue against the slit on the top. His tongue traveled and encircled Alfred's head before Arthur's mouth completely consumed the tip. Keeping his hands firmly on Alfred's hips, he slowly began moving his mouth up and down Alfred's shaft, taking in more and more of it with each motion.

Alfred desperately tried to buck up against the movement, but Arthur held him in place. He began to feel the warmth gather in his stomach and Alfred moaned something that might have been a warning that either wasn't heard or was ignored by Arthur as Alfred shot his seed into Arthur's mouth.

Alfred leaned his head back in relief while Arthur coughed. Alfred panted for a while before falling asleep beneath the merman.

((So there's the first smut-y scene... The first I've ever written, so go easy on me. Okay, well technically I had to re-write this chapter, so technically it's my second... And I also did a smut-y role play once... But other than that, this is it. So, still go easy on me... Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, there'll be more to come, so yeah...))


End file.
